


Warm

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Las temperaturas variaban siempre, eso era algo normal, pero había una estación del año, debido a eso, que era la favorita de ambos, por el motivo más simple del mundo. [Este fanfic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark]





	Warm

Las estaciones del año nunca habían significado algo en especial para él, después de todo su vida transcurría en el interior del hospital donde había trabajado, donde el ambiente siempre estaba en una temperatura especifica y nunca se percibían los cambios, únicamente las extrañas ocasiones donde debía volver a su hogar, ese era su significado de cambio de estación

Pero desde su accidente no podía negar que simplemente el verano se había vuelto su estación del año favorita, por una simple razón. Con el tibio calor de verano, sus heridas dolían mucho menos.

Era sabido que cuando uno tenía una lesión, era normal que con el cambio de estación aquellas viejas heridas se hicieran recordar siempre, un pequeño "aquí estoy", casi como para rememorar en tu cabeza —en algunas ocasiones— la idiotez que habías que hecho para tener aquello en ti.

El invierno por otro lado, con su frío y la humedad del ambiente que llenaba cada rincón, era la peor época del año para él. Algunas veces sentía que no podía mover sus dedos sin sufrir un gran dolor, que recorrería todo su cuerpo, una punzada agonizante de cada una de las cicatrices que surcaban sus manos, cada pequeño movimiento. Agarrar alguna taza se hacía simplemente imposible, una odisea que odiaba deber realizar.

Por esa y más razones es que el verano se había vuelto su estación del año favorita.

—

Si se ponía a pensar con claridad, nunca había tenido una estación del año favorita, por decirlo de alguna forma. Es decir, vivía en Malibu la mayor parte del año, donde las temperaturas promedio nunca eran menos de veinte grados, ni que decir sobre lluvias.

Pero desde aquello que había vivido, aquellas agonizantes horas en que había estado desprotegido, sin poder moverse en aquel búnker en Siberia, estaba seguro que odiaba por completo el frío y lo que ello traía, así que el invierno era la estación que más odiaba de por sí.

Quizás nunca tendría una estación favorita, pensó, y estaba bien... él debía preocuparse de otras cosas, no de estaciones del año y de cuáles eran sus favoritas.

—

Después de la nombrada Guerra Civil, fue normal volver a buscar gente para la iniciativa Vengadores, siendo que fue ahí donde conoció a ese particular hechicero, que prefería que lo llamasen por su título de doctor más que por otra cosa.

En un principio no había podido evitar desconfiar de él, es decir, era un usuario de magia y él no había tenido buenas experiencias con personas que realizaran magia en realidad —estaba el caso de Loki y de Maximoff—, pero Stephen Strange había resultado todo lo contrario.

Siempre que iba a realizar algún hechizo o algo así, donde él se viera afectado, en un principió lo conversaba o únicamente usaba su magia para proporcionarle un escudo adicional en alguna batalla.

No supo realmente como se fueron acercando tanto, entre bromas bastantes aburridas de Stephen y el carácter de ambos, comenzaron una relación, que aunque nadie lo creyera, era bastante solida en realidad.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tu estación favorita? — Desde que estaban juntos era normal estar en su laboratorio, Stephen leyendo algún libro que trajera del santuario de New York o bien de Nepal, siendo que únicamente vio como el hombre alzó su ceja con suavidad.

— ¿A qué tema se supone que viene aquella pregunta? — Le preguntó con suavidad, pero simplemente cerró su libro, observando al ingeniero que estaba en alguna de sus trabajos, acercándose a él para ver que hacía.

— Simple curiosidad. — Le comentó de vuelta, volviendo a fijar su atención en el cautín y los cables que debía soldar.

— Oh, bueno, el verano supongo, es la época más estable con las temperaturas y es agradable — No necesitaba preguntar por qué las temperaturas debían ser estables, después de todo él también lo sabía. Las heridas en su pecho y otras varias en su cuerpo dolían mucho menos en verano.

— ¿Ves? Podemos tener más coas de acuerdo si hablamos de vez en cuando — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, estirando su cabeza para dar un suave beso en la mejilla de Stephen.

Algunos podían preferir el invierno, otros el otoño y muchos la primavera —considerando todas aquellas cosas que se decían del amor en esa estación—, pero aquellos dos hombres simplemente preferían el verano por simple comodidad.

El calor atraía a aquellas dos almas rotas, a estar juntas, seguir luchando para lo que se aproximaba, pero en aquel instante ellos únicamente hablaban sobre su estación.


End file.
